


Auntie Snow and Uncle David

by darlingswanscharmedbygold



Series: The Captain, The Beauty and Their Bae [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Auntie Snow, Daddy Charming, Daddy!Killian, F/M, Little!Emma - Freeform, Mama!Belle, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sick Fic, Sick!Bae, Sick!Emma, Swanfire Friendship, Uncle David, little!Baelfire, mama Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingswanscharmedbygold/pseuds/darlingswanscharmedbygold
Summary: Little Bae and Emma are both ill, so Snow and David look after them while Killian and Belle handle the latest crisis. Cuteness ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> MrsSpencerReid requested the Charmings babysitting Bae and a playdate, so I sort of merged the two. I want to clarify: Emma and Bae are NOT a couple here, just friends. As it's tagged, it's a non-sexual age play.

Belle fiddled with the clasp on her purse, looking back at Baelfire, who was curled up under a quilt. “Maybe we shouldn’t go.”

Killian sighed and wrapped his arms around her. “Belle.”

“He’s sick,” she protested. “He needs me.”

“We have to do this,” her husband insisted. “You’re the only one who can do research and I know more about the sea.”

 

There was yet another town emergency. Emma was doing her best to have it handled, but she needed their help. Bae had come down with the flu and it had really kept him little. They hadn’t minded but now they had to go. Snow and David had agreed to come and watch him. Killian was just as apprehensive as she was, but they didn’t have much of a choice.

 

“He has issues with people leaving. What if he thinks I don’t want him?”

“We explained that Mama and Daddy have to work,” Killian rubbed her shoulders. “He understands.” Belle sighed as the doorbell sounded. “I’ll go answer that, you go check on our baby.”

 

She headed into the living room and looked down at Bae. He was on the couch, watching Finding Dory. She sat down by his head and stroked his dark curls. Under the blanket, she could see his blue footie pajamas with the white stars.

 

“Daddy and Mama won’t be gone long,” she said. “You’re going to be good for Auntie Snow and Uncle David?”

Baelfire nodded “Mama and Daddy come back?”

“Yes, my little knight, Mama and Daddy will always come back.”

 

Killian entered the room with Snow and David…and Emma. The savior was wearing footie pajamas of her own, these being white with little pink hearts. Her arms were wrapped around David’s side, looking sickly.

 

“Sorry, Emma seems to also have come down with the flu,” Snow explained. “Regina will help you two out, Granny is keeping an eye on Henry.”

“We figured it’d be no harm for them to be around each other, considering,” David continued.

“I think that’ll be good. Won’t it Bae?” Killian asked. “Maybe you and Emmy could watch your movie?”

 

Baelfire nodded. Emma was one of the few people he allowed to see him like that, since she had her own little space. The two had no more romantic feelings for each other and were just best friends. She walked over and crawled under the quilt beside him. The parents smiled at each other, marveling at how cute they were.

 

“Okay,” Belle said, trying to remember her checklist. “I’ve left soup, there’s enough to feed a whole army, so Emma can of course have some. His bottle is in the fridge, just needs to be heated up a bit. Medicine is on the counter, along with his nubby.”

“And if they get too tired before we get back, they can sleep in Bae’s bed,” Killian added.

Snow gave them a reassuring smile. “All will be well, I promise.”

 

Belle let out one last sigh and kissed her son’s head. Killian did the same, stroking his cheek quickly before leaving.

 

David smiled at Bae and Emma, who were both now watching the movie. “Alright, do you want to heat up the soup? I’ll do the medicine, if you handle bedtime.”

Snow laughed, shaking her head. “Sure thing.” The two headed into the kitchen and she watched David grab the medicine along with two spoons.

 

When he returned to the living room, Emma spotted the medicine and hid under the blankets. He chuckled and walked over, pausing the movie. Dory had yet to even start on her adventure to find her family.

 

“Okay Emmy, you need to take your medicine.”

“Nuh uh! Yucky!”

“Bae’s going to take it, won’t you Bae?”

Bae shook his head. “No.”

“Oh, but I thought you were a good boy.”

He pouted. “I a good boy!”

“Well good boys take their medicine. Oh well, guess you’re naughty.”

“No! I good!” Bae opened his mouth, indicating he’d take the medicine. David grinned and poured it out, slipping it into his mouth.

“That’s a good boy,” David cooed. Emma’s head was now poking out from under the blankets. “Princess? You going to take it?”

“Uh huh.”

“Good girl,” he praised, feeding it to her. Next, he pulled out the thermometer and took their temperatures, both had fevers, but they were low. “Well, you two are definitely going to be resting.”

 

Snow walked in holding two bowls of soup and the two “patients” sat up.

 

“Emmy, do you want Mommy or Daddy to feed you?” she asked.

“Daddy,” the savior said softly.

“Alright my little princess,” he cooed, grabbing a bowl and spoon from his wife.

Snow knelt in front of Bae and held up a spoonful. “Can you open for me, sweetheart?” When the boy complied, she smiled. “Thank you, what a good little knight you are.” She carefully fed him the soup while her husband handled Emma.

 

 _Must be what it’s like to have twins_ , she thought to herself.

 

Once the soup was gone, Mary fetched Bae’s bottle and fixed one for Emma. The movie had resumed and both of them were intensely watching it. They accepted their bottles, holding them tightly, their eyes never once leaving the screen. Mary smiled at them, they looked so sweet, so innocent. Neither had ever gotten an ideal childhood. Some people wondered how she could care so much for Bae after he hurt her daughter, but she knew he had been through so much in his life. He deserved it just as much as Emma. And of course, she would never turn down the chance to get to see a little side of her daughter. David felt the same.

 

Pretty soon, the movie was drawing to a close and the bottles were finished. David carefully slipped Emma’s pacifier into her mouth, hoping it would get her to soothe herself to sleep.

 

“Nubby,” Bae whined. He liked his auntie Snow and uncle David, but he missed his mama and daddy. And one of the few things that gave him comfort when apart from them was his pacifier.

David knew just what he wanted and got it for his “nephew”, slipping it into his mouth. He watched the two suck away, their eyes growing heavy.

 

Killian and Belle walked in not long after, smiling at the sight. Baelfire was now asleep, Emma curled up into his side. Snow and David sat in a chair nearby, watching some T.V. They snapped it off when they saw their friends.

 

“How’d it go?” David asked.

“Just fine. And here?” Belle replied.

“Great, he was very well behaved.”

“That’s Mama’s good boy.”

 

David carefully lifted Emma into his arms, with his wife bidding Belle and Killian goodnight before they left. The pirate traced the design on his son’s pacifier.

 

“Told you he’d be fine,” he whispered, not sure if he was talking more to Belle or himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If anyone has anymore prompts, just let me know.


End file.
